Ríe al saber
by ReaderSoul
Summary: "La risa de Daichi es hermosa y Sugawara sabe con la certeza de quien puede ver el futuro, que podría pasarse la vida entera escuchándola sin nunca llegar aburrirse de ella".


**_Desclaimer: _**Haikyuu! Pertenece a Furudate Haruichi.

**_Advertencias: _**Posibilidad de OoC, divagaciones cursis y mucha azúcar. (Seguro los empalague, disculpen (?)

**_Música de fondo:_** Never Gonna leave this bed- Maroon 5 (no me base en la letra, simplemente lo escuchaba mientras escribía esto).

**_Total de palabras:_** 785.

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Daichi- san! :3 Tarde pero seguro u.u_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

**…*Ríe al saber*…**

.

.

.

Daichi ríe, en silencio, acostado sobre el cuerpo del otro y aunque Sugawara no puede verlo, él lo sabe, porque al hacerlo, Daichi tiembla sobre su pecho con la frente apoyada justo en el centro de él, delineando lentamente sus costillas, contándolas con la yema de sus dedos. Suga se estremece, sin poder evitarlo, cuando la risa del otro se vuelve un murmullo bajo que provoca que sus labios vibren en su estomago, dándole cosquillas. Lo hace apropósito, ambos lo saben y aún así, Suga no puede molestarse. No de verdad. No como debería.

-Deja de reírte de mí- su voz intenta ser seca, cortante, pero esta tiembla cuando Daichi se acomoda, apoyando la oreja sobre su lado izquierdo, justo donde se encuentra su corazón corriendo desbocado por la caricia de su aliento contra su piel de porcelana y el toque dulce de sus manos en sus caderas, mientras cierra los ojos abrazando su cintura y escuchando sus latidos acelerados, divirtiéndose a costa suya, intentando inútilmente no ser demasiado obvio.

-no me río de ti- la voz de Daichi es gruesa, fuerte y cariñosa, borboteante por la risa que intenta no soltar y Suga no intenta reprimir un suspiro de gozo al oírlo; lo hace, suspira, estúpidamente enamorado y Daichi vuelve a sonreír contra su piel, porque él también es un idiota enamorado y le causa gracia saber que dos los están igual de jodidos. Suga lo sabe y se niega a siquiera a sonreír; últimamente lo hace seguido, sin darse cuenta, más aún cuando Daichi esta involucrado, sin importar si él esta cerca suyo; sonríe cuando lo oye, cuando lo piensa, cuando alguien dice su nombre. Por eso intenta mantenerse serio, porque no quiere que sepa que estar cerca de él lo vuelve débil, más blando de lo que ya es. Pero Daichi lo sabe, porque pasa por lo mismo, sólo que no dice nada.

-¿de que te ríes entonces?

Daichi lo piensa, enfocando sus ojos de oscuro color chocolate en algún punto inexistente en las sábanas revueltas bajo de ellos. Suga espera su respuesta, expectante. Al final, tras algunos cuantos segundos, Daichi se incorpora con ayuda de sus brazos despegándose completamente de su cuerpo, dejándolo tibio, vacío por su falta y Suga aprieta los dientes, para no pedirle que vuelva a recostarse sobre él. Le avergüenza hacerlo, y Daichi sonríe, porque lo sabe; por eso acerca su rostro al suyo, recorriendo lentamente cada rincón de el con la mirada.

-No lo sé, sólo quiero hacerlo- confiesa, con una sonrisa tenue en los labios y los ojos fijos en algún punto del cuello de Suga. Este frunce el ceño y se remueve un poco incómodo, con la leve sospecha de que debe tener alguna marca en su piel- ¿sabes? Es una suerte que sea invierno, de seguro los chicos preguntarían que te pasó ahí si te vieran- comenta con aparente desinterés y Suga se horroriza al oírlo, dirigiendo instintivamente una mano al lugar donde _seguro _le ha marcado, sintiendo sus mejillas arder de vergüenza ¿Tan _atontado_ estaba que no pudo darse cuenta cuando el otro lo mordió? La obvia respuesta no tarda demasiado en aparecer en su mente- creo que tengo una bufanda por aquí, puede dártela si quieres…

Suga bufa por lo bajo al oír la propuesta, y Daichi también lo hace; pero no por maldad o por burla, sino porque intenta aguantar la risa. Resopla, levanta la mirada y sonríe; con los labios, con los ojos, lleno de dulzura y cariño, acariciando con su boca la suya, cuidadoso, pidiendo permiso y tentando a Suga a aceptar el contacto. Y sugawara suspira, correspondiendo a su sonrisa, despacio, resignado, porque no puede ni nunca podrá enojarse como debe con él. No cuando sonríe. No cuando ríe. Sus labios se mueven con lentitud sobre los suyos, incitándolo a cerrar los ojos y acariciar su corto cabello, delineando sus hombros firmes y su espalda ancha, sintiendo la risa de Daichi burbujear en su boca. Y Suga también lo hace, sin un motivo aparente para hacerlo.

Suga esta jodido, en toda la extensión de la palabra, por haberse enamorado de su risa, de su cuerpo, de sus expresiones, de su voz y de todo lo que respecta a él. Sugawara lo sabe, Daichi también, por eso ríe a carcajadas contra su boca sin poder aguantarse, alegre y contagioso, por el simple hecho de que desea hacerlo. Suga suspira y ríe con él, un poco más discreto, intentando no importunar la risa del otro con la suya.

La risa de Daichi es hermosa y Sugawara sabe con la certeza de quien puede ver el futuro, que podría pasarse la vida entera escuchándola sin nunca llegar aburrirse de ella.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se supone que esto era por el cumpleaños de Daichi, pero no se qué pasó y no se publicó u.u seguro que hice algo mal -.- En cuanto al fic, ¿que les pareció? ¿Demasiada dulzura? Se, yo también lo pensé, pero no puedo imaginármelos de otra forma. Para mí, esta pareja sólo derrocha ternura y azúcar :3 (? Y la verdad es que de las pocas veces que pude oír la risa de Daichi en algunos capítulos, juro que me enamoré -aún más- de él *-*

En fin, muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Ojala este año lo hayan comenzado bien y que sea uno de los mejores para ustedes :)

Nos leeremos pronto ¡Hasta la próxima!

Bel.


End file.
